Gamberro
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Cuando la conoció, Natasha Romanoff le pareció preciosa, sensual, inteligente y segura de sí misma. A él, muchos lo consideraban un Stephen Hawking; otros, un monstruo… pero Bruce Banner, a fin de cuentas, era solo un hombre. Uno gamberro.


Gamberro

Summary: Cuando la conoció, Natasha Romanoff le pareció preciosa, sensual, inteligente y segura de sí misma. A él, muchos lo consideraban un Stephen Hawking; otros, un monstruo… pero Bruce Banner, a fin de cuentas, era solo un hombre. Uno gamberro.

Discaimer: no recibo de esto nada más que satisfacción personal. Me encanta escribir, pero desgraciadamente nada es mío, ni hacerlo es lo mío.

OoOoO

Cuando Coulson le dijo que él se encargaba de Stark le entraron ganas de reír, imaginándose sus intentos frustrados por contactar con el excéntrico genio. Tal vez, si Pepper rondaba cerca lo escucharía. Si no, iba a ser entretenido.

Pero se le borró la sonrisa de golpe cuando le dijo que a ella le tocaba hacerse cargo del "Grandullón". "El Grandullón" solo significaba una cosa, aunque tuviera dos nombres.

Personalmente, prefería tratar con el doctor Bruce Banner que con Hulk. Al hombre podía contenerlo, reducirlo. El hombre seguía siendo hombre y ella tenía un poder especial con ellos.

Así que, allí estaba. Plan de contingencia preparado a las afueras de la ciudad en caso de que ocurriera lo peor. Había pagado lo suficiente para que su familia comiera por dos meses a una niña india para que lo trajera hasta allí. Solo esperaba que no se pusiera complicado, porque ya estaba sudando como una facóquera de pensar en ello.

OoOoO

Fiebres. Cada vez se daban más casos. Se estaba lavando las manos cuando una niña morena empezó a hablar desde las escaleras. La miró confundido, entendiendo a medias "médico", "padre" y "enfermo" entre toda la verborrea nerviosa y angustiada que soltó por la boca.

Le pidió que se tranquilizase y hablara más despacio. Así no llegarían a nada si no sabía qué le pasaba. La pequeña volvió a repetir "en cama" y miró al niño postrado que acababa de tratar y que no dejaba de toser. Bruce lo vio claro cuando la pequeña le enseñó un par de billetes:

-Suplico-dijo.

La hubiera seguido sin dinero también. La tenía que retener cada poco tiempo porque ni miraba al cruzar las calles, de la desesperación y las prisas que llevaba consigo. Pobre criatura.

Llegaron a una casa medio en ruinas, a las afueras de la ciudad, y la niña entró en ella, guiándolo. Pero igual que entró por la puerta… salió por la ventana de la habitación de enfrente, dejándolo allí plantado.

Se le quedó cara de tonto. Luego, entendiéndolo, se rió de sí mismo: no había ningún padre enfermo allí. Había hecho un viaje en balde. Lo habían hecho desplazarse Dios sabía por qué para que no hubieran testigos de lo que quiera que fuera a pasar, ni problemas.

-Hay que cobrar por adelantado, Banner-se reprochó, con humo, en voz alta.

\- Para alguien –volteó a ver de dónde provenía la voz femenina y vislumbró una mujer preciosa, pelirroja, salir por entre las cortinas con un vestido negro y un fular granate- que debe evitar el estrés… ha elegido un lugar genial para instalarse.

-El secreto no es evitar el estrés- dejó su maletín en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarla.

Irradiaba seguridad en sí misma. O bien era una agente o una espía.

-¿Y cuál es? ¿El yoga?-preguntó burlona, alzando una ceja.

Bruce sonrió, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Aquello solo confirmó sus sospechas.

-Me ha hecho venir hasta las afueras, muy lista-observó el lugar, y miró a través de la ventana-. Y supongo que estamos rodeados.

Ella dejó caer el fular con elegancia.

-Estamos solos.

Además, destilaba sensualidad por los poros de la piel. Bruce notó su forma de caminar, segura de sí misma, y su entonación insinuante. Trató de mantener esos pensamientos alejados; por hermosa que fuera, sabía lo que era y quería algo.

-Y… su amiguita actriz-señaló la ventana de la habitación de enfrente, por la que la niña había escapado-, ¿también es espía? ¿Tan jóvenes empiezan?

-Yo lo hice-se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa. Aquello lo intrigó aún más.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Natasha Romanoff.

Bruce inspiró profundamente, casi con cansancio. Rusa. Tenía que ir a topar con una rusa, con la fama que las precedía.

-¿Ha venido a matarme, señorita? Porque… -negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado- no todo el mundo es capaz de hacerlo.

-No, claro que no-frunció el entrecejo sin saber si debía tomárselo como una broma o en serio-. Vengo de parte de S.H.I.E.L.D.-se dirigió hacia él.

Él desvió la mirada, incómodo. ¿No iban a dejarlo tranquilo?

\- S.H.I.E.L.D.-volvió a mirarla- ¿Cómo me han encontrado?

-Nunca le perdimos; nos hemos mantenido a distancia. Incluso evitamos que otros encontraran su rastro-explicó, sonriendo para infundirle tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Nick Furia parece confiar en usted. Ahora le necesitamos.

Bruce asintió, con las manos todavía juntas, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, intentando contener una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿si me niego?

Ella sonrió. Y la intención de la sonrisa le llegó a los ojos, ladeando la cabeza:

-Le convenceré.

Oh, sí. Podía dejarse convencer. Ella sería capaz de convencerlo, estaba seguro, aunque no es que fuera poner mucha resistencia si seguía mirándolo así… pero tenía un pequeño problema verde del que no podía desprenderse ni para conseguir una cita.

-¿Y si el otro-no pudo mirarla a los ojos formulándolo-… el otro tío se niega?

-Lleva más de un año sin incidentes. No creo que quiera romper esa racha-se dio la vuelta, para buscar algo de donde había hecho su entrada triunfal.

Bruce se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, mientras la otra fuera a parar inconscientemente a un punto de apoyo. Enfrente, una cuna mecedora de madera. Parte de sus sueños con Betty… la posibilidad de tener hijos algún día, ser una persona normal… Vio todas esas oportunidades tambalearse con el movimiento de la cuna.

-Bueno-suspiró resignado-, no siempre consigo lo que quiero…

-Doctor, nos enfrentamos a una posible catástrofe global-dijo sin despegar la vista de un teléfono móvil, volviendo a la carga.

Bruce se rió. Prefería que volviera a intentar convencerlo con su sensualidad anterior. Bastante culpa y preocupación llevaba él solito sobre los hombros.

-Esas son las cosas que trato de evitar a toda costa-alzó los ojos al cielo, con humor.

-Esto-le pasó el artilugio, como si no hubiera dicho nada- es el Teseracto.

Sacó las gafas del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y contempló la imagen, granulosa y seguramente de poca calidad en comparación con el brillo y densidad original del cubo. Tomó el móvil de la mesa donde Natasha lo había depositado con suavidad, con una manicura preciosa y bien cuidada pese a ser agente de campo.

\- Tiene un potencial de energía capaz de destruir el planeta.

Se había sentado como dueña y señora del lugar en la única silla entera que había. Lo miró coger el teléfono e inspeccionar la captura con atención, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

-¿Y Furia qué quiere que haga?-cuestión con incredulidad- ¿Tragármelo?

Intentó por todos los medios no sonar tan sarcástico como acostumbraba… pero empezaba a cansarle no entender para qué lo necesitaban. La agente estiró un poco las comisuras de los labios, de forma casi imperceptible, antes de contestar con seriedad:

-Quiere que lo encuentre. Lo han robado.

Bruce ya había barajado esa posibilidad y asintió sonriendo. _Tell me. Tell me something I don't know._ O al menos inténtalo…

-Emite una señal Gamma demasiado débil para que podamos rastrearla-lo miró con admiración, cambiando de plan-. No hay nadie que conozca la radiación Gamma como usted. Si hubiera alguien…-se echó para atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo- ya estaría con él.

Se quitó las gafas, viendo por dónde iba. Coqueteo, halagos, facilidades en la medida de lo posible para no molestarlo… Él también sabía jugar. Su tono se volvió más grave, más pausado.

-Así que Furia no quiere al monstruo.

-No me ha dicho nada-se salió por la tangente. Mejor evadir lo que no se puede combatir de frente.

-¿Y él se lo cuenta todo?-sonó sugerente, quería saber qué clase de relación tenía con el jefe y qué podía contarle y qué no.

-Hable con Furia. Él le necesita.

-¿Me necesita en una jaula?-volvió a preguntar con la mirada gacha, preparándose. Ella se apresuró a asegurarle:

-Nadie va a meterle en una jaul…

Y, entonces, dio el golpe –literalmente- de gracia. Descargó el puño contra la pesa repentinamente y alzó la vista hasta que sus miradas chocaron. También elevó la voz, asustándola:

-¡DEJE DE MENTIRME!

Le llevó milésimas de segundo reaccionar desde el puñetazo a la madera. Natasha Romanoff se levantó del asiento con una pistola en las manos, apuntándolo con el rostro desencajado. Bruce se anotó mentalmente que las ligas de encaje le parecían uno de los inventos más interesantes de la historia de la Humanidad.

Suspiró, sonriendo y apartándose con cuidado, tratando de instaurar de nuevo la calma.

-Lo siento, soy un gamberro-se disculpó con una media sonrisa traviesa, alzando las manos para que viera que sus intenciones eran sinceras:- Solo quería ver su reacción.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba tensa. Le temía. Otra vez le pesaba el pecho y el alma. Y el día del accidente. Todo. Natasha no debería temerle. No le había hecho nada, todavía, gracias Dios, su autocontrol, lo que fuera.

-¿Y si hacemos… y si hacemos esto por las buenas?-trató de negociar, gesticulando con las manos- ¿Sin que usted tenga que usar eso –señaló el arma, alentándola a que la bajara- y sin que el otro tío lo destroce todo?-asintió, señalándose a sí mismo con honestidad y preocupación a partes iguales- ¿De acuerdo, Natasha?

Ella bajó lentamente la pistola, parpadeando con pesadez e inspirando profundamente por la nariz, intentando serenarse, cuando le escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Tragó en grueso. Tenía un efecto sedante escucharle pronunciarlo, aunque seguía desconfiando. Se llevó la mano al pendiente derecho y bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada:

-Tranquilos. Todo va bien.

Bruce pudo escuchar cómo las decenas de armas listas para disparar alrededor de la casa volvían a su antigua posición. Sonrió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, mirándola de nuevo, con ese brillo travieso y un "¿Qué decías? Oh, sí. Te lo dije" en los ojos:

-Estamos solos-la parafraseó.

Ella no contestó. No verbalmente, al menos. Pero en su mirada, Bruce vio muchas cosas.

Y sabía que era una espía y que supuestamente esa era su misión. Que yendo con ella pondría muchas vidas en juego y que se estaba dejando manipular emocionalmente… pero iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles a Natasha. Porque detestaba verla así de vulnerable. Le gustaba segura de sí misma y sensual. No asustada.

-Permítame recoger unas cosas antes de irnos.

Tomó su maletín, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos para no espantarla más (seguía preocupado por si entraba en shock o algo) y se dirigió a la salida, echándole un último vistazo a la ventana por la que la niña había se había escabullido. Sus sueños, su libertad, también se iban a escapar por la ventana si la acompañaba. Pero bueno, no siempre se tiene lo que uno quiere.

Y, en fin, siempre pecaba de exotismo. Si no era India, era Rusia.

OoOoO

Me encanta la interpretación de Mark Ruffalo, en serio. "Muy mucho y muy de verdad", que dice mi prima pequeña.

Me parece perfecto para el personaje. Mira diferente, sonríe diferente, como si cargara con un gran peso, pero fuera dos personas diferentes tratando de encajar.

Bruce Banner en Avengers está genial y quería hacerle un reconocimiento. Esta escena, de hecho, me pareció tremendamente conmovedora (aunque me he planteado hacer otra, con Tony Stark, no sé si dentro de este mismo fic o no, ya veré), cuando toca la cuna y cómo parece siempre tener algo en mente que no dice, pero que refleja igualmente con ese humor tan seco.

He visto el tráiler de Avengers II y estoy deseando que salga en cines. Durante unos segundos, la Viuda Negra y Hulk protagonizan un momentazo en plan Tarzán y Jane que me ha dejado intrigada, juntando sus manos.

Bueno, aquí lo dejo. Espero que haya gustado.


End file.
